


Sweet as you.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cake, Couple, Cute, Digital Art, First Time, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco gets Harry a birthday cake as they celebrate Harry's birthday for the first time as a couple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!, Slythindor100





	Sweet as you.




End file.
